


Night Drive

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, min cursing, send help, they're so gay it's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: On the way home from college, Diya and Min stop for a short rest.





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> go play butterfly soup dammit
> 
> this is probably kinda ooc but goddammit I tried

“Hey, Diya?”

Min cast a glance over to the passenger seat. Diya was fast asleep, rocking gently as the car moved. Min smiled, blushing slightly at the sight of her girlfriend. _How in the hell did I ever deserve her?_ she thought. Outside the car, the occasional streetlight passed them by, the light making Min squint. They were driving down a desolate road, heading back down to Oakland.

Min felt her eyes grow heavy.

“Alright, Diya, I’m pulling over.” They’d decided it would be best to stay in the car the whole ride back, not stopping for any motels or anything. The car pulled to a stop by the side of the road.

Min sat quietly, trying to fall asleep. She pulled out her butterfly knife and started doing tricks. It didn’t keep her distracted for long. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Diya’s forehead, before opening the door and climbing outside. The air was cool, the nearest streetlight far away. A single car drove down the road. Min closed her eyes and breathed quietly, alone with her thoughts.

Suddenly, a pair of (freakishly strong) arms picked her up and spun her around. Min laughed and turned to face her girlfriend.

“Hi, Diya.”

“사랑해.”

Min’s face turned red, and she was instantly thankful that it was so dark.

“You’re so pretty,” she whispered. It was Diya’s turn to blush.

Min wrapped her arms around Diya, and they both stood there for a moment, gently swaying. Diya rested her head on top of Min’s.

“You’re so short.”

“You’re freakishly tall. I’m at a disadvantage.”

Suddenly, a car drove by, honking loudly. Diya, startled, clammed up and fell over, while Min jumped up and started yelling at the car.

“YOU FUCKING FUCK I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU- DIYA!”

Min ran over to where Diya was on the ground, eyes wide.

“Diya? Are you ok?”

Diya nodded weakly and pulled herself into a sitting position, head in her hands. Min got up and opened the door to the car. She helped Diya up into the backseat, before climbing in herself and closing the door. They curled up together on the seat. Diya was still breathing shakily.

“I’m such a wreck.”

“Naw, man, you’re a fucking badass. And you’re my girlfriend. I fuckin love you, Diya.”

“I love you too, Min.”

At that, Min leaned up and kissed her. They sat there for a moment, before Min pulled away. Diya was nervous, eyes darting around, but she was also smiling slightly. Min wore her usual smirk, curling up into Diya’s side.

They fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> harold they're lesbians
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
